User blog:NoTreble/Chuck Norris vs Arnold Schwarzenegger
This will not literally be a battle between the actors in the title. It will be a 5-on-5 battle between characters Chuck Norris and Ahhnold have played. Cordell Walker; the martial artist and texas ranger that adopted the "eye for an eye" school of crime fighting Danny Grogan; the gunned-down ex-cop that became a hitman and took down the mafia Matt Hunter; the former CIA agent that came out of retirement to take down a group of communist guerillas J. J. McQuade; the former US marine and lone texas ranger that took down criminals alone James Braddock; the soldier that escaped from a Vietnamese POW camp vs John Matrix; the former special forces soldier that fought a criminal army to reclaim his kidnapped daughter Alan "Dutch" Schaefer; the elite special forces soldier that survived being hunted by a predator Ben Richards; the wrongly convicted military pilot that was forced to compete in a murderous game show Harry Tasker; the counter terrorist agent that lead a double life and took down a Jihadist terrorist group Ivan Danko; the Soviet police officer that went to Chicago to hunt down a notorious drug dealer WHO IS DEADLIEST????? Chuck norris facts.jpg|Chuck Norris 400px-TaurusPT92.jpg|Taurus PT92 400px-Browning 0-U.jpg|O/U Shotgun (Grogan's has a shortened barrel and no grip) Uzi-micro1.jpg|Micro Uzi Steyr ssg69 p2.jpg|Steyr SSG M60MG.jpg|M60 AlanDutchSchaefer.jpg|Arnold Schwarzenegger Remington870.jpg|Remington 870 M16A1.jpg|M16A1 AUG A1 508mm 04.jpg|Steyr AUG MP5A3 StockCollapsed.jpg|MP5A3 400px-Podbyrin9_2mmPistol.jpg|Podbyrin 9.2mm Pistol Battle: Team Chuck approaches a building. McQuade and Braddock enter the building, McQuade setting up his sniper on the roof while Braddock sets up his bipod-equipped light machine gun on a window sill. McQuade spots five armed, burly men in the distance and tells his team to prepare for a fight. Walker and Grogan enter the building and patrol the lower halls while Hunter sneaks into the bushes and gets closer to the men. Meanwhile, Tasker, Danko, and Richards begin to walk towards the building while Dutch and Matrix take more tactical routes. Richards surveys the roof top with his rifle's Swarvoski scope and spots McQuade just in time to get a rifle round through his forehead. With their teammate dead, Danko and Tasker dive into the bushes. Braddock opens fire with his M60 and hits Danko, who drops. Braddock spots Tasker and lines the leaf sight up with his head, but the gun jams. Just then, he hears the sound of a shotgun being cocked. Matrix walks out from behind a corner and fires a 12 gauge blast into the veteran's stomach. Matrix severs his jugular with a throwing knife just to be safe and ascends to the roof. McQuade, having heard the gun shot, is prepared and has his rifle trained at the opening leading to the roof top. He fires at Matrix, hitting him in the arm. Matrix drops to his knees and McQuade works the bolt on his gun for a finishing shot when a burst of machine gun fire rips the air. McQuade drops and Dutch, who was camouflauged and hidden in a tree, jumps onto the roof top from his post. Tasker, seeing that the coast is clear, comes out of hiding and goes for the entrance to the building. Hunter dashes from his nearby hiding place and fills him with lead, wielding two Uzis at once. Dutch hears the gunshots and fires at Hunter from the roof top, killing him. Grogan goes up the stairs to the roof and comes across Matrix. Matrix, whos 870 was uncocked when he ascended the stairs, attempts to kill the assassin, but Grogan gets to his first, firing both shells at him. Dutch turns around and tries to return fire, but his M16 jams. The special operative charges the hitman, who roundhouse kicks him in the throat, causing him to jerk back. Grogan tackles Dutch to the ground, but Dutch turns the situation around and gets Grogan pinned. Walker walks up behind Dutch and points his pistol at his head. Right before he fires, Danko appears from behind (having only suffered a leg wound from Braddock's shots) and throws him to the ground. Walker drop his gun, but manages to contort his body so that he landed on his hands and knees and donkey kicks Danko in the groin. Danko drops and Walker kicks him in the face. Danko rushes forward an headbutts Walker, catching him off guard. The massive Russian wrestles Walker to the edge, then knocks him off the roof. The second Walker hits the ground, Dutch snaps Grogan's neck. Winner: Team Arnold Category:Blog posts